Graduation a prelude
by Ciel-Lee
Summary: Tsuna and co. officially graduate Namimori High  even Hibari . In the evening they will all leave for Italy, but Tsuna hasn't told Kyoko yet  Tsuna and Kyoko   27K


"Tsuna-nii, Lambo-sama wants to go home! There's nothing to eat here!" Wined Lambo as he swung on a ceiling fan, above the others. Just an hour ago Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko and Takeshi had officially graduated from Namimori High, and now they sat around their old class room, reminiscing the school days now behind them. Gokudera, from the desk underneath Lambo, glares at the baby angrily, "Go home by yourself, no one else is ready yet!".

"I wasn't asking you!"

"You stupid cow!"

Jumping down from his fan, Lambo fell onto Gokudera's head, before running off to hide behind Takeshi. The others laughed as Gokudera chased Lambo around the room with lit dynamite in his hands. Just at that moment, the classroom door slid open. Looking up, Tsuna saw Haru, Chrome, Ryohei and Dino standing in the door way. Haru launched herself across the room to hug Tsuna, "Happy Graduation Tsuna-kun!", she exclaimed as she gave him a tight hug.

"Congratulations on officially graduating everyone!" Dino added with a nod to each of the graduates, while Kyoko accepted a hug from her older brother.

"I'm proud of you, Kyoko, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Aw, thanks onii-san!"

"HEY DON'T FORGET LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE TOO!" Interjected Lambo, causing Haru to rush over to him and scoop him into her arms.

"Here Lambo-chan, I brought you something," she whispered as she handed him a lollipop. As Lambo stuffed the lolly in his mouth, Tsuna noticed how smoky Gokuderas bombs had made to room. However, before he could voice his thought, the fire alarm, began to beep, triggering the sprinklers in the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence as everyone comprehended the situation. They all laughed, even Gokudera. They were interrupted by an announcement on the p.a. "Ahh, sorry for the interruption, but could Kyoya Hibari please go to classroom 22. There has been an incident with the fire alarms and sprinkler. I repeat..."

But the now soaking wet group didn't need to hear the announcement twice. Within seconds they had all piled out of the classroom, running in all directions. Tsuna didn't look back as he ran, laughing for the emergency stair well. Moments later he burst through the emergency exit to the roof top where he lay on his back, gasping for breath and still laughing. As his breathing normalised and the laughter subsided, Tsuna closed his eyes letting the days events wash over him. He was no longer a Highschool student. He had spent numerous lunch times up here with Takeshi and Gokudera, and now, his would probably be his last time here ever again. It was time to grow up and face the real world. Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna did not notice Kyoko slip through the door to join him on the roof. Leaning against the fencing, she let out a sigh, jolting Tsuna back to reality. Sitting up, Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kyoko.

"It's good to see you managed to get away too, Tsuna-kun," She smiled, that cute smile that always made Tsuna blush. He laughed nervously,

"Thanks, I sure hope the others didn't get caught either..." He trailed off, a look of concern crossed Kyoko's face, she was probably thinking of Haru and her brother. Hastily, Tsuna jumped up, waving his hands in a dismissive manner, "D-Don't you worry! I'm sure everyone is just fine!" Nodding, Kyoko responded, "I guess your right..."

She sat down and lent back on the fencing behind her. Silence. A slight breeze reminded Tsuna that he was still soaking wet. So was Kyoko; her skin glimmered with droplets of water and her uniform clung to her skin. Realising he was staring at the latter, Tsuna quickly averted his eyes. His gaze fell on the base ball pitch in the distance, reminding him of a conversation he had with Takeshi the day before...

~~flashback~~

"Tsu-kun! Dinners ready, come down when your ready." Called Nana from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gokudera, Takeshi, mum just called us down to eat." Relayed Tsuna, opening his bedroom door. Gokudera got up, however Takeshi stayed seated. His usual smiling face was less radiant than usual.

"Gokudera, i just have to ask Tsuna something... go on ahead..." In response, Gokudera glared at Tsuna suspiciously. He took his job a right hand man very seriously.

"Its okay, Gokudera," Tsuna motioned of Gokudera to go down stairs, "we'll be quick." Grumpily, Gokudera obliged, leaving Takeshi and Tsuna alone in the room.

"So what's wrong, Takeshi?"

"About Kyoko..."

"Eh?" A slight flush rose in Tsuna's cheeks.

"Yeah, have you told her that your leaving yet?" Takeshi questioned, looking directly at Tsuna. Scratching his head nervously, Tsuna mumbled a near inaudible "no", Causing Takeshi to sigh exasperatedly.

"Tsuna, you can't put it off anymore... at this rate she'll hear it off someone else first. And that will hurt her feelings." Takeshi put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder reassuringly, "tomorrows your last chance. Don't forget."

Tsuna merely nodded.

~~Flash back end~~

Kyoko watched as Tsuna dazed off into the distance.

'_His mind is far away, but not as far as he will physically be tomorrow'. _She thought to herself sadly.

Pre-graduation, there had been rumours in circulation that Tsuna, Gokudera and Takashi had received scholarships for a private university in Italy, and that Hibari had also decided to graduate (finally. lol). These were confirmed by Haru, who let it slip that Tsuna had told her that he and his mafia would be moving to the Vongola HQ in Italy for a few years. Kyoko despaired at the notion of she and her schoolmates drifting apart, but at the same time accepted that if her friends are happy than she will do her best to be happy for them.

Especially for Tsuna.

"So, Tsuna", Kyoko spoke slowly, "I bet your excited about leaving for Italy tonight." Tsuna looked up._"So... she knows..."_ he realised shamefully, immediately regretting that Takeshi had been right about her finding out anyway.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you myself, Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna said this all the while starring at his hands. It was such a lame apology, Tsuna was sure an awkward silence would follow.

"I understand Tsuna-kun, in fact there no need to apologise." Not believing her word's Tsuna shot a glance at her face. Her cute smile convinced him that she genuinely did accept his apology.

"So, are you excited?" Kyoko asked. An unexpected look of pain crossed Tsuna's face.

"Honestly... I don't really want to go." Kyoko didn't interject so Tsuna continued, "it's just that ... I'm leaving behind so many friends and memories in Japan... its my home."

"But Tsuna all your close friends are going to be there with you, Takeshi, Gokudera, Onii-san... even Reborn!"

"_But none of them are you" _Thought Tsuna.

Getting up, Tsuna walked over to Kyoko, resting his hand on the fence as he surveyed Namimori below. "I guess your right... I suppose it's just a shock leaving so soon after graduation..."

Kyoko looked over her shoulder to the view the Namimori as well. It wasn't overtly bustling, but there was none the less a certain vibrancy which defined it. Perhaps everyone feels the same way about their own home town.

"It really is a shame you have to go..." Kyoko murmured absent-mindedly. Tsuna's head jerks to look at her,

"then... you don't want me to leave?" He questioned eagerly, his mind already running away with the possibility that Kyoko was about to beg him not to leave because she love him. Instead, she appeared flustered,

"No-no! That's not it! I actually want very much for Tsuna to go to Italy!" Of course Tsuna took this as a sort of rejection,

"So Kyoko does want me to leave..."

"No." Kyoko's response was immediate, her voice quivered, pulling Tsuna out of his depression, "that's definitely not true at all..."

A tear escaped the corner of Kyoko's eye, and she quietly thanked her fortunes that her face was already wet from the earlier incident. Tsuna noticed her shoulders shook slightly.

"Kyoko?"He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her quivering, "are you okay? You must be cold..." Kyoko shook her head, without looking up.

Silence.

Tsuna is just about to suggest they go inside when Kyoko stands and, taking a few steps away before turning to face Tsuna says, "Just because I don't want my friends to go too far away, doesn't mean they shouldn't... You want to become the best mafia boss you can for the sake of your family and their wellbeing... and well, I want to see you achieve it, because beyond my own wants, your happiness and that of all my friends comes first." She finished strongly, leaving a powerful impression on Tsuna, who makes a promise to himself to become a mafia boss worthy of Kyoko and her belief in him. Kyoko also makes a promise to herself, to be happy for Tsuna.

Ruffling his hair, as he always does, Tsuna stands, chuckling to himself. "Kyoko-chan is so wise..." Tsuna notices the blush creeping onto Kyoko's face, but continues, "I know it'll be tough, training and all, but, I guess it will be worth it at the end." They locked eyes for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. They had sounded so old and mature just then.

Still giggling Kyoko nodded, "That's right, just hang in there Tsuna-kun!"

That night, Tsuna and co boarded a plane for Italy. That night, Kyoko folded away her school uniform for the last time. That night both dreamed of that moment on the rooftop of Namimori High.


End file.
